Object-oriented programming is common for developing software applications; the creation and use of reusable objects can simplify development. By combining visual programming environments with object oriented programming, development can be further simplified. But it can be difficult to provide for the editing of arbitrary objects in a development environment. Specific purpose editing tools may be created and built into an environment for known objects, but support for external or custom objects may be difficult to provide.